It is known that the rate of synthesis of both dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase and tyrosine hydroxylase change in sympthetic ganglia and adrenal gland in response to long term changes in activity. The objectives of thhis research include a search for other proteins whose synthesis rates are regulated coopdinately, and a determination of what specific mechanism(s) regulate the synthesis of these proteins, utilizing sympathetic ganglia from rats. In addition, the time course and causal steps from stimulation to protein synthesis will be mapped. These studies will make use of a two-dimensional separation of proteins on polyacrylaaide gels. Understanding this particular protein synthesis control mechanism in detail may have relevance for understanding the cause of such mental disorders as scizophrenia and depression. More generally, the process to be examined is an example of heredity-environment interaction in the nervous system. As such it may serve as a model for the way genetic programming allows for envirronmental influene on neuron ffnction and consequently on animaa behhavior. A second aspect of the research concerns the effect of axotomy on protein synthesis in sympathetic ganglia. Knowledge of the pattern and time course of synthesis changes will allow the steps in the protein synthesis program to be detected. Understanding the phenomenon and its relation to normal development could lead to improved abilityy to deal with nerve regeneration in paraplegics, stroke victims, and others.